


(Podfic) Until My Heart Explodes

by preslai182



Series: Preslai182's podfics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek can have nice things, Domestic, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rimming, Self indulgence, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Stiles casually dancing makes Derek want something quite specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Until My Heart Explodes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinetreelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinetreelady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Until My Heart Explodes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151354) by [pinetreelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinetreelady/pseuds/pinetreelady). 



> I found this beautiful, gorgeous fic and I loved it SO MUCH! I felt inspired to podfic it and I asked (tentatively) she said yes, so here it is! Pinetreekate, I hope you like this and I did your fic justice! <3 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://preslai182.tumblr.com)

Title: Until My Heart Explodes  


Author: Pinetreekate  


Reader: Preslai182  


Fandom: Teen Wolf  


Character: Derek/Stiles  


Rating: Explicit  


Warnings: N/A  


Summary: Seeing Stiles casually dancing makes Derek want something quite specific.  


Text:  [Here](1151354)  


Length  01:00:33  


Link: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s2vel9z99edx5lg/Until%20My%20Heart%20Explodes%20By%20PineTreeKate.mp3)  


Link to m4b: [Until My Heart Explodes m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/332014022708.zip)


End file.
